Love's Choice
by eternalthorn
Summary: Sometimes it's not up to you who you love. Sometimes you need to let fate guide you. Ruka/Kain story.
1. Girl of my Heart

1

Ruka glared angrily at the girl who had encaptured Kaname's heart. Her eyes flashed as the hatred consumed her. Vampires get angry more easily. Their emotions fill them to the point of bursting. Of course, this made her angrier.

Yuki noticed Ruka glaring at her again, but shrugged it off. It was a common occurance. Ruka seemed to despise every human girl who got close to Kaname, and she was closer than all off them. Both physically- she had to protect him from the Day Class, after all- but Ruka knew this was the girl Kaname wanted. And she hated her for it.

Ever since childhood, Ruka had known Kaname. She had a childish crush on him back then, but it had developed into a serious love. However, this love was onesided.

She sighed. "What's up, Ruka?" asked Kain. "You've been quiet recently."

"It's nothing, Kain!" She shot back angrily. "It's got nothing to do with you!" She stalked off towards the classroom they were using that night. Kain watched her go, and secretly smiled. He'd find out what was wrong. Ruka was, after all, the girl of his heart.


	2. Slap in the Face

2

Ever since childhood, he had known Ruka had a crush on Kaname. He knew it was love now. But, just as Ruka's heart had told her, Kaname loved Yuki. And Kain knew it. He knew Ruka's pain over this, that her devotion for Kaname had not yielded as much as a tender smile from the man she loved. But he hoped that one day, she would get over her onesided love for Kaname. Then he would be waiting, for this girl- the girl he had loved since childhood. He was still smiling as he entered the room and sat down.

"It's not going to work out. She needs to wake up to herself and get a grip!" Someone whispered to another classmate behind her, and shocked Ruka from her self-induced pit of misery. She knew they were talking about her. She knew it was futile to continue with her compassion, but what else could she really do? She couldn't continue living through the nights in this acadamy without something to focus all her love towards. She picked up her books and left for the dorms, without so much as a backwards glance towards the class or her master.

Kain watched her leave, and if she had turned around, she would have noticed the shock on his face. He turned to his side and punched Aido in the face. "Ow! What the hell!" He yelled. Everyone turned to look. "Idiot!" Kain hissed under his breath. "She heard you! Keep quiet next time!"

"But you know it too, Akatsuki! You must feel the same way!"

"No," he replied,"I'll wait for however long she needs to get over it. Then I will be here still."


	3. Truth be Told

Kain still felt bad, weeks after the incident. It could have had something to do with the fact that Ruka had refused to attend any classes, or basically even leave the dorm at all. She drifted around, her once beautiful eyes empty. She seemed to be locked up in her own mind, and didn't reply to anyone's questions. She was an empty shell.

Kain knew what he had said to Aidou._"I'll wait for however long she needs to get over it. Then I will be here still." _But this was too much. He had no idea she would react this drastically! He needed to help her.

As he thought this, he noticed her ahead of him. She turned into an empty corridor. "Perfect," he muttered. He followed her.

Ruka noticed him walking behind her. She broke her gloomy thoughts as she noticed the look in his eyes. A strange - gleam? How could he be happy at a time like this? She turned and glared, then spoke for the first time in weeks. "What, Akatsuki? Why are you following me?" She said. "I want to talk to you," he replied with a smile. This only made her glare more strongly. "About what?"

"You."

"Me? Why me? I'm fine. I don't need anything," she lied.

Kain knew that she was lieing, and his vampiric anger finally awoke. How could she delude herself like this? "No, you're not! Who are you fooling! It's time to get over it! He didn't choose you! He chose her!" He yelled.

Something inside her shattered, and she returned this with as much anger- and sadness. "If I don't have him, what do I live for? What do i have without him?" She cried.

"Me! You can have me! Love me! Love me like i've loved you since we met! Love me like I always will love you, for the rest of my existence!" He shouted, and with a final, piercing glance, left in the most convienent method- jumping out the nearest window and running into the forest. Ruka watched him leave, and turned from the window. It almost looked like there were tears on her cheeks.


	4. Thank You

Thanks to my readers for the great reviews! All characters belong to Matsuri Hino! Thanks for reading!

Akatsuki regretted saying as much, as soon as he was amongst the trees in the forest. But something had lifted from his shoulders now, and that made him happy. A smaller, lighter weight had set in- what would Ruka think?- but he really didn't care anymore. His heart had spoken. He just had to wait for the reply.

Ruka wiped the single tear from her cheek. How could she have been so blind? Kain had always been there- comforting her when Kaname rejected her, taking her side, caring for her- and she had never noticed. She had closed her eyes to all else- and this is where she ended up. She realized that she cared for Kain too- above all else,he had been by her side. Maybe she wasn't made for Kaname- maybe she was made for another. She smiled for the first time in weeks, as she took a flying jump through the window and followed Akatsuki's steps.

Kain was sitting under a large tree in a small clearing. He had come here often before, to just sit and think. He arose from the slump as he heard footsteps and leaned, standing, against the tree. It better not be Aidou again, he thought. His face registered shock as Ruka came into view. What was she doing here? He hadn't expected to see her for days. She walked towards him, determination across her face. "What are you-" he started, as she put a finger on his lips. "Thank you," she whispered, and kissed him with a passion that set the forest alight. Literally. "Kain!" she said, breaking apart. "Oops. Sorry." He put out the trees and turned back to her, wondering just what had happened. Oh well. That could wait.


	5. Forever

Most of the Night Class were not suprised at Kain's annoucement that he and Ruka were together. However, the Day Class did not take the news as well. That evening, when Kain walked out of the Moon Dorm gates with his arm around Ruka, most of his fangirls burst into tears. So had the class president. As they sat down for class that night, they were next to each other. They needed to be. After class ended they walked to the fountain in the school grounds and sat on the edge. Ruka rested her head on Kain's shoulder. 'I love you, you know?' she said. 'I know,' he smiled, ' and I know that I'll love you forever.' Ruka sat up and turned to him. 'It's a good thing then that we have almost that long to enjoy it.' She pulled him in for a kiss, and she knew he was hers, forever.


End file.
